i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Divinity Tribe
| aka= | status= Integrated with the Church of Golden Light | type = Tribe | division(s)= | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)=Church of Golden Light Golden Crow Tribe | allegiance=Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)= | ancestor=''Information needed'' | patriarch(s)='Sacred Ancient:' Meng Hao | dao_reserve(s)= | notable_member(s)='Dragoneers:' Gu La (level 7) Crow Scout Tribe Dragoneers: Shui Mu (Level 3) Mo Zi (level 7) Mo Zang (rank 5) | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= | grand_elder= | elder(s)=''Information needed'' | chosen=Wu Ali | others='Conclave tribe:' Wu Chen Wu Ling | former= | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Mountain and Sea Realm | mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet=South Heaven | region=Western Desert | local= }} The Crow Divinity Tribe is a tribe in the Western Desert and was formerly made up of five different tribes; one of which was the Crow Scout Tribe. Tribes *Crow Soldier Tribe *Crow Doom Tribe *Crow Gloom Tribe *Crow Fighter Tribe *Crow Flame Tribe History In the past, the Western Desert North regions had three great Tribes, the Crow Divinity, the Five Poisons, and the Scorching Ice. After all these years, the Five Poisons and Scorching Ice still existed; in contrast, the Crow Divinity was in decline. After having been split into the five sub-Tribes, they were much weaker and reduced to an inferior position. Were it not for the existence of the Crow Divinity Holy Land, they would long since have been picked apart, their totemic power stolen, and the Tribes themselves forced to become auxiliary branches of other stronger Tribes. Meng Hao became their Sacred Ancient Totem during the Western Desert Apocalypse where he led them during their migration towards the Black Lands. After entering the Black Lands, Meng Hao united the tribe with the Church of Golden Light and made it into one tribe, which he then named Golden Crow Tribe . A hundred years after the Western Desert Apocalypse, they eventually emerged as the most powerful tribe in the Black Lands. Neo-Demons In the Western Desert, if a creature was branded and sealed by humans, it was referred to as a neo-demon. Those which were not were called Greater Demons. All members of the Crow Scout Tribe would receive a level 1 neo-demon after reaching a certain level of Cultivation base and making a contribution to the Tribe. The higher one’s Cultivation base, and the better the contribution, then the greater the compensation would be. Members of the three great bloodlines were even more special. They could acquire a level 1 neo-demon at no cost. Furthermore, the higher their Cultivation base climbed, the better neo-demons they could get, all for free. The key was to be powerful; there really was no limitation. However, if one wanted to acquire a very expensive neo-demon, then, of course, a contribution would have to be made. Neo-demons * Greenwood Wolves - wood type neo-demons born at level 1 and can grow until level 7. In the lists of Western Desert Neo-demons, they are ranked as 891st. ** Hairy #s 1 to 5 ***Big Hairy * Greenwood Bats * Greenwood Snakes Known Facts * They can’t travel on foot to the Black Lands. It's simply too far away. Even a Nascent Soul Cultivator who flew continuously without sleep or rest would need at least ten years to get there. If they went on foot from they tribe location at North Western Desert to Black Land… it would take more than a thousand. More than a thousand years to migrate. Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Sects Category:Planet South Heaven/Sects Category:Black Lands/Sects Category:No longer exists Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Sects Category:Western Desert/Tribes